


to serve and protect

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badass Wong, Fluff, M/M, Protective Wong, Villain Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Loki makes a crucial mistake in underestimating Wong.





	to serve and protect

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a pro-Wong fic than an anti-Loki one. I'm just writing Loki like how I truly think he is in canon: a trickster who does have genuine feelings but ultimately is full of himself and when push comes to shove only looks out for himself. 
> 
> I've seen A LOT of posts on twitter from Loki stans that are annoyed he isn't on the poster and while that is valid they always seem to pick on Wong being there. They say, "even Wong got on the poster!" and its being PISSING ME OFF (and come on, me being a Strange fan aside, really Loki stans? Complaining your white fave isn't on the poster but whining about an Asian man being on there? Not a good look at all). So I wrote this for catharsis sake.

The battle between the sorcerer and the astral beast had been all over the news. It had after all, happened in the heart of New York City where there were plenty of security cameras and people with phones willing to risk their lives. Stephen Strange had struggled to stop the creature, which had no physical form, but at last he had been able to seal it away into a some ancient looking chest.

Strange hadn’t looked triumphant though, in all the footage he had looked absolutely shattered. The battle must have taken its toll on him and by the time he opened a portal to take the chest away, he was swaying on his feet. 

This detail was far from the most interesting facet of the videos for most people. But Loki, trickster god, replayed the video over and over and observed Strange’s face carefully. The magic that Strange practiced may have been different from Loki’s usual tricks but Loki could recognize when a body had been drained due to sorcery. And Loki knew Strange would be vulnerable. His plan when he had released that astral beast upon the city was working out perfectly. 

There were artifacts and talismans hidden away in that Sanctum that Strange guarded that could give Loki immeasurable power. And even just stealing from the sorcerer would be enjoyable enough to make it worth it. Strange was most certainly in some sort of temporary coma, and while he would have defences in place, they were nothing that Loki couldn’t intercept. 

And so Loki made his way into the Sanctum. He had been planning on using a spell to make a key that would get him inside, but the door wasn’t even locked. Loki smirked, thinking about Strange’s hubris. 

He made his way up the stairs, looking at the items that were displayed there. When he came to the top he found a large collection of items in glass cases and Loki knew he had hit the jackpot. He moved from case to case gleefully, looking at each item and trying to decide what to take first. He wondered if any contained demons and monsters, like the one he had set loose on the city. It didn’t hurt to have a few to distract a hero or two during a scheme. 

As he was looking, one particular item, caught the corner of his eye and he walked over to it. He thought he had already searched this section, how curious this would just appear. 

It was a pendant on a thick rope, and on the metal piece there was engraved a sigil that looked like a figure wearing a horned helmet. Loki’s eyes widened, a magical item dedicated to him? The humans had many relics concerning the worship of his brother, but there were few that had been created in his honor. 

He phased a hand through the glass case and brought the item out, turning it over and admiring it in the light. On the back written in runes was an inscription identifying the necklace as something to be worn by the chief shaman in the Cult of Loki. The trickster beamed with pride, he had no idea such a group had even existed. 

Of course this would be the first thing he would take, it particularly belonged to him. And to make his theft more convenient he placed it around his neck.

Instantly the necklace dissolved and formed into glowing red bands that spun themselves around his arms and torso. Loki let out a surprised yelp as his arms were capacitated and bound against his body. 

A figure walked out of the shadows as he struggled and there was the sorcerer Wong, looking at Loki shaking his head. “That was easier than I thought it would be, you know. You really are  _ terribly _ self-absorbed.” 

“Oh yes, Strange’s sidekick, you think you have bested me?” growled Loki as he fought against the spell’s hold. 

“I don’t think actually, I  _ know _ I have bested you. And calling me Stephen’s sidekick isn’t helping your case, you know,” 

“Strange is a charlatan and therefore you are less than that!” 

Wong smiled, folding his arms behind his back, “You are all talk you ridiculous man, you claim you are the superior sorcerer but I have yet to see you display these great skills you boast of.”

Loki’s hair was falling in his face and he snarled at Wong, “Release me and I will--”

“You’ll what? Release another beast upon the city to do your dirty work?”

Loki’s eyes widened and Wong nodded, “Yes we know about that, and we’ve taken precautions to stop you the next time it happens. Now, I must get back to my duties.”

Wong opened a portal at his feet and flicked an index finger upwards and Loki was then suspended above it, being held in the air by the magical bonds. He could see and hear a choppy ocean below him. 

Loki grew panicked, fighting even harder against the spell, “Wait, maybe we can work something out? Maybe we can call a truce.” 

“Hmmm, maybe so” said Wong, a finger tapping his mouth in concentration, “Promise me never to meddle in the affairs of the masters of the mystic arts.” 

“I swear it!”

“Promise me you will never set foot in this sanctum or any other.”

“I swear, now release me!”

“Promise me you will never set to harm Strange.”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Wong pondered the shaking form in front of him for a moment longer before sighing, “Only a fool would believe the god of lies.” He then swiped two fingers across the air and the magical ropes dissolved sending Loki hurtling into the portal with a scream. Wong heard him splash into the water before he closed the portal. 

Wong made sure everything was where it should be before he walked off down a hallway. He came to a door and gently opened it, finding Strange curled up on his side asleep like he left him. Stephen’s bed was plenty big for the both of them and while Stephen slept on one side, Wong had taken up sitting on the other side of the bed, his back supported by pillows. A large stack of books sat on the bedside table. 

Wong sat down softly on the bed and reached for the book he had left when he had sensed Loki’s presence. They had realized that the attack on the city must have been his doing and that he would come skulking around, up to his trickery. Wong had been waiting for him to show up. 

Though Wong had tried his best not to disturb Stephen’s sleep, the other man still let out a groan and blinked open his eyes, looking up at Wong sitting up beside him. 

He reached out a hand and whispered, “Wong did something happen? Did Loki--”

“Shush,” said Wong, taking up Stephen’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly, “It’s been dealt with, go back to sleep, my love.” Wong then placed a kiss on Stephen’s hand and placed it back on the bed. 

Stephen nodded, trusting Wong to keep him safe, he curled up further into himself. Once settled he let out a whispered, “love you” and then drifted off again. 

Wong smiled, and opened the book to where he left off, and summoned a small glowing orb to illuminate the page. Loki would be back and even more infuriated at some point, he was sure, but Wong was okay with that. As much as liked the domesticity with Stephen, it was nice to face down some harmless threat on the occasion. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist putting a little Stephen/Wong fluff there at the end :3  
> Follow me on Tumblr at stephenstrangeisaho for more content.


End file.
